


Growl

by aupazonne



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne





	

Peter enters the Halloween party. His gaze is obviously attracted to the candies and chips on the table. When Harry comes in the room, his mouth is full of candy corn.

\- Glad you like those, I hate them. Laughs Harry. 

\- Cho, what are doing tonight? Asks Parker, gulping his candies. 

\- Cemetery. 

\- Cemetery? 

\- Yeah!! Mary and Gwen will be there. So grab candies, we’re going out.

\- Isn’t there supposed to be more people? Or will we join more people such as M. Zombo, Count Vlad and your uncle Frankenstein?

\- You wish. Maybe Betty will come afterward. All those candies are for after. My dad will be here, but really late. You have your camera?

\- Yeah.

Harry and Peter get out the house. They get in the rich boy’s car and drive around town. They both chat about school and movie. Harry parks his car three street away from the cemetery.  
Gwen and Mary-Jane waves at them. Peter gets nervous when he sees Thompson with them. 

\- Hey Harry, hey Pete! Greets Gwen. 

\- Why is the nerd here? He’s going to piss his pants when spiders will get in his hair. Comments Flash.

\- He’s our photograph. And a Spider, really? He took photos of Spider-Man countless time. Retorts Mary-Jane.

\- Come on, Flash, opens the gates. Orders Harry. 

The blond shrugs and opens the door. The group enters the cemetery in the darkness. On the day of Halloween, they are surprised to find themselves alone and not encountering another reckless group of people. 

\- So… I brought my Ouija. Says Mary-Jane holding up the game.

\- Are you kidding me! Respond Flash.

\- Pock pock pock! Retorts Gwen.

\- You want to do this! Says Harry.

\- You’re scared too! Exclaimed Stacy. 

\- Yeah, but who are summoning? Asks Peter.

\- Your uncle. Respond Gwen. 

Parker makes the blond girl a stern look. Stacy puts her hand on her mouth and looks away mumbling apologies. 

\- No, we are calling…

\- No, no one. Because no one will come. Retorts Thompson. 

\- You, really, are a chicken. Respond Mary-Jane looking at him unimpressed. 

\- You what guys, I brought wine and let’s tale scary story. Says Harry getting his Pineault out.

\- Why do you have a bottle of wine with you…?? Asks Gwen. 

\- I planned. Respond Harry removing the cork. 

\- Scary story is the next election. Sighs the redhead.

\- Oh, really politics on Halloween night? Asks Gwen, exasperate. 

\- Come on, we all know Spidey should be the next president. Continues Flash. 

\- Spider-Man doesn’t’ have a sense of priority. Says Harry. 

\- Wait, how do you know that? Asks Parker. 

Harry gets a cup out and pour wine into each glass. He gets candles out to put between them. Watson seems to enjoy the atmosphere, ignoring the fact they are in a spooky cemetery. 

They hear a growl. 

Flash drops his cup of wine and look toward the noise. The four other just freeze. Peter’s senses tingle. This definitely wasn’t a raccoon growl. 

\- H-hey… Hum, what about we tell stories, somewhere else…? Asks Mary-Jane. 

\- Good idea. Respond Gwen. 

However, nobody moves. Peter takes his courage and gets on his feet. He looks above the tombstones. He sees nothing, but he knows the thing is looking at them.  
The four other stands up abruptly.

\- RUN! Shouts Peter, seeing a black shadow plunging on them. 

Gwen let out a shriek, Mary-Jane grabs her and they run behind Harry.  
Peter turns around when he hears Flash letting a shout of despair. He had fallen on the ground, viscous tentacles around his feet, creeping up his legs. Thompson saw Peter running to him and tends his hand. Spider-Man grabs it and dodges the black tentacles. He pulls the blond, but the thing is stronger than both of them. 

\- P-Pete, oh God, please… Get me out! Begs Flash, getting pulled by the monster. 

Peter feels his adrenaline flows through his body when he notices teeth in the black goo. 

\- You shut up about what you see, Flash. Shouts Peter. 

Parker shoots webs to the ‘’mouth’’ forming along with a humanoid shape of the black goo. Flash kind of make a high pitch shriek, either from the realisation of who’s saving him, or the tentacles going into his jean. Maybe Both. Peter pulls the black thing away. Half of it detached from Flash and slammed on the nearest tombstones by Parkers web. The black goo on Flash form one again, but this time slides toward Spider-Man at alarming speed.  
Peter steps back and jumps on various graves to run away. The hero hears a bone chilling growl and he feels warm viscous tentacles around his chest. He shouts falling down in the leaves, but his shriek is stuck in his throat when a gigantic hand presses his back against the ground. He’s squirms and struggles when he feels a tongue on the side of his face. 

\- Get the fuck out, Flash! Yells the photographer.

All Spider-Man hears is buzzing in his ear and his own heartbeat. The hand on his back tighten and he’s turn around. Peter meets a jaw full of teeth, a putrid breath. A drop of saliva falls on his face. He turns his face away and tries to move his arm. 

\- Ssssssspider-Man… 

Peter struggle even more, but all it does it’s he’s sinking into the goo. The monster gets a little farther from his face. Spider-Man sees the ‘’eyes’’ of the creature. He saw this somewhere, he saw that monster somewhere, they fought. The black goo gets away from its head to reveal a face, a man face. 

\- Y-y-you…. Begins Peter.

\- Sssspider…..

Peter makes a whimpers teeth closed when Venom opens his mouth full of sharp teeth way too close to his face. The extra-terrestrial makes a movement too fast with his other hand and Peter shoots webs in a reflex, unfortunately, he sticks himself full of it. 

Venom chuckles sinisterly. Spider-Man makes a scared cry when Venom’s hands plunge on him. All his enemy have dumb costume and the worst thing they have is pumpkin bomb or metal tentacles that can tickle, not razor sharp claws and the size of the Hulk.  
Spider-Man groans of pain, his chest is lacerate and his shirt falls in shred beside him. Venom licks his lips and licks the blood on the hero’s chest. Peter feels his nerves jump at the sensation. No one told him there would be a black goo monster chasing him when he decided to be a super hero. 

\- I won’t eat you…. Not yet… 

\- W-w-ell, thanks… Such generosity… Respond Peter, saliva falling on his eyes. 

The hero tries to move his arms and legs ensnare in his own web. Venom uses his claw to makes more cuts on the student’s body. To Peter’s despair, the monster is slow in his work. He knows there’s a man under, but he doesn’t know if he’ll listen, he seems in symbioses with the monster.  
Peter whimpers again when he feels the tongue on his body. He doesn’t feel his legs under the pressure and the movement of Venom’s goo. When the monster gets on his leg, He notices his pants have… dissolve, kind of, but pants no more.  
Venom cuts the hero’s web on his arm, only to attach his wrists with his own webbing up his head. Spider-Man tries to break the black webbing but to no avail. 

\- Heeey… You….

\- I? Asks Venom. 

\- Not you, the blond dude. 

Venom growl and shakes his head, the black substance gets out the blond man’s face. The man eyes are awfully dilated and focused. 

\- It’s… not really him that’ll talk to me. Says Peer in a small voice. 

The man has a rictus and it’s Venom laugh that comes out. The man’s mouth open and the large tongue gets out licking the blood on the hero’s hips. Spider-Man shivers of horror. He twists and turns in the monster’s grip. Peter stops any movement when he feels some black tentacle gets in his brief. He groans when the grip the base of his cock which becomes very interested in the situation.  
Spider-Man looks at the man kissing his abdomen, looking up at him with his possessed eyes. 

The student makes a ragged moan when the tongue gets around the tip of his cock. He bucks his hips unintentionally. He tries to struggle, as good as this feel, it’s going to hurt very soon and he shouldn’t be here, getting molested by a monster. The hero closes his mouth fast when he feels a tentacle thrusting inside his ass. It’s way too uncomfortable, way too much. He arches his back and manages to get his right arm free. He gasps at the realization and he punches Venom square in the face. The blond man makes a growl and the black goo and the teeth get back on his face. The hero’s hand is webbed again.  
Peter shouts of pain when he feels two more tentacles getting inside him, but the pain subsides by the relentless treatment of his cock. 

\- Ssssspider… 

\- Let me go, you pile of… Begins Peter. 

The student phrase is abruptly cut by Venom shoving his tongue down his throat. Spider-Man moans of pain when he feels something big and blunt trying to slide its way inside him. He doesn’t want to look down, oh he doesn’t want to. When it finally passes his resistance, his shout is muffled by the large tongue in his mouth. He squirms around the cock impaling him. He hears the extra-terrestrial growl of satisfaction.  
The photographer takes a sharp breath when the symbiote moves. It’s too much, too much, way too much. His prostate is squeezed inside him by the cock, his cock milks on the tentacle rubbing his head. 

Venom accelerates the rhythm, and Peter can’t. The mix of fullness, the drag against his wall and his prostate makes him climax. His orgasm feels ripped out from him. It’s weak, he mostly feels the thrusts in his ass, but now because he contracts on the slight bliss, the sensation is quadrupled. He gets both his arm out the webbing and punches and claws Venom’s face, but the monster under so much pleasure doesn’t care, doesn’t feel. 

The extraterrestrial groans and spills inside of the student. Spider-Man feels the warmness inside him and he has nausea. 

\- Sssspider-Man…. You smell so good…. 

Peter shriek like a girl when the jaw gets way too big and the teeth way to sharp and way too near him. 

Spider-Man hears a thunderous shout and a thump. He also sees a lot of light. Venom makes a terrifying growl before looking at a terrorized Flash holding a burning stick. Peter sees the extraterrestrial is on fire.

\- COME ON PETER!!! Shouts Thompson grabbing the photographer. 

Venom shrieks behind them and the hero turns around to shoot webs on its mouth, on its arms and legs against various graves. 

\- Ohmygodohmygodohmygodd… mumbles Flash trying to get calm again at the exit of the cemetery.  
Peter is buck naked outside the cemetery, leaves in hairs, black marks all around his body and dubious fluids. The night is very chill. The distant horns of car fill the heavy silence between them along the wind blowing and dry leaves falling on the sidewalk. 

\- Hey, come here often? Begins Peter.

Flash looks at him like he saw a ghost. 

\- Can I have your vest?

The next second, Peter have Flash’s vest in his face. He puts it around his waist. 

\- Where’s Harry and the girl. Asks Parker. 

\- They went away… I’m sorry it took so long. Says Flash in a whisper.

\- Look, I’m alive. But we really should go away before it comes back. 

Thompson agrees with intense head nod. 

\- Get in my car. Says the blond. 

Spider-Man gets in Flash’s car. He feels so sore and shaken. He should cry, but he feels congeal. 

\- Pete…. That was Venom, right? Asks Flash. 

\- I-I think so. 

\- So you’re really Spider-Man…

\- Yeah… It-it must really deceive you…

\- No. No. No, really not. 

All Peter heard was sincerity in his voice. They stay silent for the rest of the ride.


End file.
